Winter Blues
by kerbie
Summary: Spike gets a surprise visit and takes a walk in the snow with his favourite girl


Title: Winter Blues  
Author: Kerbie  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Romantic nonsense B/S  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
******  
The girl stepped off the coach, and waited. The day was long gone and the chill in the air made her draw her coat closer.  
"Cold are we now?"   
She didn't even flinch as she turned to greet her questioner.   
"I didn't know you cared"   
"I don't, let's go".  
  
Buffy was annoyed, it had been an ordinary patrol when Spike, swore profusely, mumbled something about a girl then ran off, leaving her to deal with the newly revived vampire grabbing at her ankles. To top it all it was freezing cold and Giles was on a 'patrolling is good' kick.   
"I'm buggered if I'll do any more work tonight. Listen to me, I've been hanging around Spike too much. That is bad".   
Or is it? Buffys thoughts had changed over time towards the vampire. Maybe she was jealous of Spikes other life without her, where did he go? Buffy knew this line of thought would do her no good so she kicked the pile of dust at her feet and managed to get vampire in her hair. The night couldn't get any better.   
  
"I don't mean to put you out, I know you like your privacy, its just people are getting worried. I had nowhere else to go, its not easy you know"   
She sat facing him close to tears. Spike lit a cigarette he hadn't said anything on the walk to his crypt, he didn't want to put his foot in it or express what he thought might happen.   
"Look Lil you are almost extinct, you types aren't wanted in this world, but just as long as you don't try to make anyone happy around here then I'll help the best I can"  
"Spike even if I wanted to I couldn't make you happy, you like being miserable. Are you punishing yourself for all the mean things you've done? You have the Slayer to occupy your thoughts now but I need your help and Dru said you would"  
Spike had stopped pacing around the crypt his mind flooded with memories,   
"You've seen Dru, and excuse me I like being a vampire. I need to think and mentioning my ex won't get you any Brownie points with me, Dru being spreading gossip-there's nothing going on"  
"I know and I don't need Dru to tell me that, unrequited love is a bitch"   
  
The girl laughed, kissed Spike on the lips and declared it was time for bed.  
  
"Where is he?"  
Buffy had waited for Spike at the entrance to the graveyard then walked slowly to his crypt. Spike was sitting on a beat up armchair while a girl painted his fingernails.   
"One of your minions"  
Spike jumped to his feet a sheepish grin spreading across his face,  
"One of many my dear"  
"Don't kid yourself Spike, I'm only doing this as you're so crap at it"  
The strange turned to face Buffy. She looked extremely happy even though she was shivering violently in the cold of the crypt. She can't be a vampire then, thought Buffy. This shocked her more. Spike had another human friend?  
"Hello, you must be Buffy. I've heard a lot about you, all good I hasten to add"  
The two girls stared at each other; Buffy was surprised, she doubted very much that Spike had one good word to say about her.   
"I'm Lil a old friend of Williams"  
Spike flinched at the mention of his human name,  
"God shut up, I'll be doing the introductions around here"  
He glared at Lil who just laughed and stuck her tongue out, it was all too much for Spike who sunk lower in his chair clutching his head,  
"Go away"  
"Now that's not nice, I'm in a bit of trouble and Spike kindly offered to help"   
The chill in the air got suddenly cooler,  
"Too right I am, you've been nothing but a stone around my neck, a curse that's what you are. Happiness demon my arse, you are hell on earth"  
At this point the conversation was getting a little too much for Buffy who at the mention of a Happiness demon burst into a fit of laughter. Lil couldn't help but join in; she too found her job title somewhat hilarious.   
"Great you've worked your mojo here haven't you I'll soon have fairies and pixies dancing about spreading joy and what not everywhere"  
"Ohhh you should be so lucky, anyhow the evil demon hunters might get me first"  
Lil replied with a grin and waggled her finger at Spike who decided that he would be the first to turn Lil in given half the chance.   
"I don't think there are any evil demon hunters, you've got bored with making mortals happy and you're trying it on with me. God don't you know the only good demon is a dead one, isn't that right Slayer?"  
Spike was almost pleading with Buffy to back him up,   
"If that's true then you are top of my hit list Spike"  
Buffy couldn't help but wind him up it was too much fun, Lil looked concerned and probably thought a full scale cat fight was about to start,   
"Now ladies when you are quite finished I think we need a drink, is Willy still in business?  
"Why yes and if you're buying, I'm drinking, come on Buffy this is going to be interesting"  
  
Willys was empty except for the two vampires that left soon after they entered.  
"Great frightening away my only paying customers, how's a guy going to make an honest dollar around here?"  
Lil stepped to the bar  
"Hello Willy nice to see you too"  
"Lil I didn't see you there, you're always welcome you know that. I'm not too sure about your choice in friends though"  
"Now think nice thoughts Willy and give us a drink"  
Lil reached over the bar and gave him a peck on the cheek as he handed over the bottles of whiskey. It was still early; the night is yet young, thought Spike as he downed a shot of whiskey. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next but felt glad that Buffy was sitting beside him, her warmth reassured him that Lil would be safe, for tonight at least.  
"So who exactly are you?"  
Buffy watched as Lil refilled her glass,   
"I'm just someone who makes others happy, a sort of good fairy except bigger"  
"Well why are you being chased? And why are you hanging out with Spike?"  
Spike growled in Buffys direction,  
"Now Slayer direct your sarcasm elsewhere you might make me angry and you don't want that, oh and why are you sitting beside me enjoying a drink if I'm so terrible"  
"Please don't hurt me Spikey and I don't think you're terrible just challenged emotionally"  
Spike looked visibly ill, I show my emotions when I need to he thought. Buffy was grinning enjoying seeing him squirm. He was beginning to regret coming out.  
"Women"  
Buffy decided to let Spike stew he looked so cute when upset and that was easily done.  
"Carry on Lil lets hear your story"  
"Certain members of the demon community don't like the fact I like to make mortals happy, it's not really what us demon folk do"  
Lil took a drink and continued on,  
"I give happiness to people by revealing what they really want, I came to Spike for help because he's my only friend left. Anyhow I've yet to make him happy although just now it feels more than my job is worth"   
"You and Spike are friends, Spike has people who like him and want to make him happy"  
Buffy put on her best-shocked face. In the back of her mind she wondered if she could make him happy. Spike spluttered coughing drink into the face of Lil, attempting to make a suitable retort and failing  
"Oh come now Buffy you like Spike, now lets drink to better days"  
Buffy focused on her drink trying to hide the fact she was blushing from head to toe. Spike couldn't help but feel proud of her reaction to Lils comment, maybe there's a chance for him after all.  
The night drew on and everyone including Willy was surprised at the up beat atmosphere, drinks had flown quite freely and Buffy had stopped trying to prevent Spike cuddling her. Lil was in full flow telling Willy how she was sure he'd be happier with some woman company when the door of his bar came away from its hinges to reveal two very ugly demons.  
"Bollocks"  
Willy and Lil crouched behind the bar, while Buffy and Spike stood back to back treading insults with the demons, trying to avoid their swords. Buffy was amazed at how well they fought together. They had worked with one another for some time but it was only now with a hidden audience that she realised she would be lost without him. Spike with his game face on killed a demon with a chair leg, she felt like applauding him and giving him the praise she knew he deserved. Oh dear what am I thinking just fight she thought. Buffy and Spike had fought far worse monsters in their time she wondered for how much longer they would fight together, and stop fighting each other.  
  
It ended almost as soon as it started, and they were soon all sitting around enjoying the victory and wondering when it had started to snow.   
"Best be getting back before the sun fries me"  
Lil, Buffy and Spike rose to their unsteady legs  
"I think I've drunk a bit too much"  
mumbled Buffy  
  
On leaving the bar the trio realised it had been snowing some time. It was so deep it had started drifting up the buildings, it was difficult to see any distance ahead.  
"Here hold on to me pet I'll get you home"  
Spike pulled Buffy toward him and they staggered up the road, it soon became apparent that Lil was no longer beside them the blizzard closed.  
"She is stronger than she looks. Last of her kind she is. No more left, that's why they'll be after her again soon enough"  
A wave of melancholy hit the pair as they thought of Lils loneliness. Spike realised there would always be vampires in the world. The Slayer couldn't get them all; they on the other hand might get the Slayer. Not while I'm around and I'll be here for sometime, his thoughts lightened Spikes mood and he quickened his pace trying to get Buffy out of the snow and the night.  
"Poor Lil we should look for her what if there were more demons."  
"Of course Slayer don't worry Lils a hardy one"  
Spike was more concerned about keeping them both on their feet than the wayward Lil, which made what ever balance they had vanish and they were soon lying flat on their backs,  
"This is interesting, another fine mess you've got us into Slayer"  
"If you weren't so drunk Spike we wouldn't be lying in the snow, now get off me and get up"   
"I can't"  
"Why?"  
"You're lying on my arm"  
"I'm not that heavy"  
They lay side by side in the snow. All sound muffled by an icey coat. They could be anywhere. Spike decided this was his chance to get everything out in the open while the Slayer was stuck, too drunk to get up. Hugging her close to his body, he rolled her on top of him, Buffy didn't protest and looked down at the blond vampire,  
"Well give 'us a kiss"  
The snow fell lightly on his face and Buffy knew there was nothing more that she wanted just kiss him, let go, pretend they are somewhere else where only they mattered. She bent down and kissed the snowflakes off his lips.  
  
After making angels in the snow and laughing at the irony. Only after a lengthy snowball fight did they hurry back to Spikes crypt. Candles were lit all around and it actually looked snug.   
"This wasn't exactly how I left the place"  
"Well it's an improvement"  
Lil had left a short note addressed to them both. She had gone somewhere warmer and hoped they could be happy.  
"Lil has a lot to answer for"  
Spike couldn't help but feel glad for her visit.  
"Did she do this, I mean get us together"  
Buffy was panicked hoping a spell wasn't the cause of how she felt, magic had done it before.  
"No she just helped, now come here and give me a proper kiss"  
And that as they say was that.  



End file.
